In recent years, a semiconductor light-emitting device (LED light-emitting device) having a light source such as a light-emitting diode (hereinafter referred to as “LED”) and a phosphor combined, has been practically used. Particularly, a light-emitting device having blue LED and a cerium-activated yttrium/aluminum/garnet type yellow phosphor combined is well used as a white-emitting device, and from such a viewpoint, a demand for a yellow phosphor is very high.
Accordingly, a research has been active for a novel yellow phosphor different from a conventional cerium-activated yttrium/aluminum/garnet type phosphor, and it is known that a nitride phosphor as disclosed in Patent Document 1 or 2 is particularly superior in color rendering properties to the cerium-activated yttrium/aluminum/garnet type phosphor.